


[Podfic] Been A Long Time But I'm Back In Town

by sisi_rambles, torakowalski



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve might be some kinda superhero now but that doesn't mean Bucky's gonna stop worrying when he's not taking good enough care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Been A Long Time But I'm Back In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Been A Long Time But I'm Back In Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402487) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



Length: 00:05:27

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Been%20A%20Long%20Time%20But%20I%27m%20Back%20In%20Town.mp3) (5.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Been%20A%20Long%20Time%20But%20I%27m%20Back%20In%20Town.m4b) (2.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
